The technology described in this disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to fabrication of semiconductor devices.
Static random access memory (SRAM) devices are widely used for electronic applications where high speed, low power consumption and simple operations are needed. A SRAM device often includes a number of memory cells, and each cell may contain multiple components, such as transistors, active areas of the transistors, intra-cell connections, and contacts.